Noches Asgardianas
by Maria Hill Simmons
Summary: Sif/Loki ONE SHOT! sobre una noche prohibida en el castillo del Reino Eterno. La Guerra sede ante las Travesuras.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes Sif y Loki pertenecen a MARVEL y al señor Stan Lee. Lo único que me pertenece es este pequeño one shot. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Noches Asgardianas.**

Sif no se atrevería jamás a expresar sus emociones, primero que nada porque era la Diosa de la Guerra, y el amor en ella quedaba a un segundo plano, (no confundir con la compasión) y segundo porque el hombre al que ella amaba era un traidor a Asgard, el Dios de las Travesuras.

Loki había herido a Sif desde el primer momento que la vio, siendo niños, rompiendo sus espadas de madera, tironeándole el cabello. Cabello que fue completamente cortado cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Siempre llevaron una relación complicada y ella juraba odiarlo tanto como él juraba odiarla, pero el tiempo pasó, y el travieso y la guerrera crecieron. El odio no era tan grande ahora, él tenía cosas en que ocuparse, su hermano, su verdadera naturaleza, y la venganza que debía caer en Asgard. Ella tenía que estar de lado de Thor, aunque su mente, corazón y cuerpo pertenecieran al traidor.

Loki viajó a Midgard en una misión peligrosa, su propia venganza de su medio-hermano el Dios del Trueno, Sif tuvo que quedarse en Asgard protegiendo a su reino en caso de que el travieso Dios de las Mentiras atacara. Cada noche desde las ruinas del Bifrost ella observaba a Loki junto a su hermano. Heimdall creía que lo hacía por protección a Asgard, pero ella lo hacía por amor.

Esa noche, cuando las luces del castillo del Reino Eterno fueron apagadas, Sif regresaba a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y comenzó a quitarse la armadura sin ser consciente de que realmente ella no estaba sola. Unas manos grandes de hombre, pero delicadas lentamente se ciñeron en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de los labios de quien apresaba a la diosa guerrera.

Sif se paralizó, abrió los ojos como platos pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse, y aunque ella era una de las mujeres más fuertes de Asgard, no intentó zafarse del amarre de aquellas delicadas manos. Su corazón se detuvo cuando aquellas manos comenzaron a despojar sus ropas. Completamente desnuda, Sif tembló ante el contacto de las manos sobre su abdomen, sobre sus pechos firmes. La boca dejó escapar un suspiro y el dueño de aquellas manos dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Despacio las manos obligaron a la guerrera a girarse y así ella pudo descubrir que quién la tocaba, era Loki, pero no hubo sorpresa en su mirada. Ninguno de los dos hizo preguntas, ni dijeron nada. Las manos masculinas hicieron un delicado recorrido por el cuerpo de la diosa guerrera, admirando su belleza pues los ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de observarla. Sif se sonrojó y Loki sonrió divertido. ¿Qué clase de nueva tortura preparaba el dios de las travesuras? Ninguna.

Las manos abandonaron el cuerpo ajeno y fueron al suyo propio. Sin ayuda despojaron la ropa de su cuerpo, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, vulnerables. Sif recorrió la piel del dios de las travesuras, con sus manos no tan delicadas por la guerra, y sus ojos de avellana. Un suspiro tenue escapó de sus labios y Loki rió solo para molestarla, alegando que sentía cosquillas. Entonces Sif rió con él y Loki robó su sonrisa al presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Con las yemas de los dedos ambos dioses, guerra y travesura se acariciaban los cuerpos, y sus lenguas comenzaban la batalla dentro de sus besos. Sif impaciente como guerrera que es, lo empujó contra la cama, cayendo sobre él. Loki gimió dentro del beso que ambos compartían y siguiendo los instintos de su compañera la giró en la cama quedando sobre ella.

Los besos eran intensos, fuertes y deseosos como las batallas, las caricias eran sin embargo delicadas y tenues como las travesuras. Loki entonces buscó su mejor posición y sin dejar de besar a su compañera penetró su femineidad suavemente. La Diosa le mordió el labio ganando así la batalla pero no la guerra, pues aún quedaba mucho por hacer esa noche.

La cama fue sin dudas un campo de guerra donde ambos hicieron travesuras.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la guerrera despertó, Sif sintió un par de brazos sostenerla. Lentamente se giró y al ver a su compañero quién le sonreía juguetonamente, no pudo evitar sonreír, no había sido un sueño.


End file.
